Blistorrow- A Shipfic
A Blistorrow Shipfic By Billows Blister clawed at the sand angrily. The piles of rubble around her had long stopped smoking. Spherical blackish-brown pods, covered with thorns, were scattered about. Still no word, she thought angrily. Queen Coral will regret this. Her forked black tongue flicked in and out. And there has been no word from Morrowseer or the NightWings, either. I must assume that they have revoked their alliance. She hissed in her frustration. “Morrowseer, where are you?” she muttered under her breath. As if her thoughts had summoned him, there were wingbeats above her. She stretched her long neck and peered at the sky. A black shape was winging closer. “Morrowseer,” Blister breathed. All of her plots and schemes were suddenly gone from her mind and she watched the huge NightWing land in front of her. His appearance shocked her, which didn’t happen often, but carefully wiped her face of any emotion. “Morrowseer,” she repeated, speaking as coldly as she could, even though she was secretly glad to see him. He looked up, and she was forced to stop herself from showing concern of surprise. There were scorch marks along his snout, and several of the scales were burnt away. Her black gaze flicking from his tail to his nose, Blister sighted many more charred areas, as well as a fine layer of ash covering him. “What happened?” Blister made herself keep any trace of worry out of her voice “NightWing business,” he replied, looking down on her in a superior way. “It is none of your concern.” “I see,” Blister replied briskly. “And what would you be doing here?” “Searching for you.” Morrowseer began to pace. “Everything has gone wrong.” He bared his long, sharp teeth. “The dragonets of the prophecy have slipped through my grasp. Two or possibly three of the alternates are dead, and one of them is the SkyWing.” “What?” Blister arched her tail threateningly. “You lost the SkyWing? Is this what you came here to tell me?” How can the prophecy possibly be fulfilled now? “Partially. But we can still make this work. You and I, we can do anything. You told me you had a plan for getting rid of Burn, did you not?” “Yes.” Maybe he’s right . . . after the dragonbite viper takes care of Burn, I can sway the MudWings and the SkyWings to my side. Then only the IceWings and my future subjects will stand in my way. “Perhaps it could work,” she mused. “But I would like to hear how the NightWings will be assisting me.” To her disappointment, he shook his head. Is this the last time I will see Morrowseer? She found herself struggling to keep any emotion from crossing her snout. “Morrowseer?” “The NightWings cannot. The loyalties of my tribe have shifted. I am sorry.” Blister was startled to hear the direct apology. Morrowseer usually matched her aloof manner. “So you will be joining them?” She tried to ignore the feeling of her heart breaking as she gazed at the massive NightWing. Morrowseer, is this goodbye? She found herself not caring if he heard her thoughts. “No.” “No? Then where will you be going?” Blister asked him coolly. “That depends on where you are going,” he replied smoothly. Joy. That was what was making a rare smile flicker across her snout. It was a feeling that, in the last twenty or so years, she had failed to find. Occasionally satisfaction or pleasure. Never joy. But now, hearing that Morrowseer wouldn’t be leaving her . . . she had undeniably found it. “Morrowseer, I . . .” Blister could not believe it. For the first time in her life, she was truly lost for words. “It will be you. That has not changed. Once Burn is out of the way, you will have the MudWings, certainly. Possibly the SkyWings. And you will have me,” Morrowseer assured her. “Our plans have not been foiled by a few astray dragonets.” “But what about the dragonets? Where are they?” “Hiding in the rainforest,” Morrowseer responded. “Too afraid to come out and face the war.” The rainforest? Easy enough. When the MudWings join me, I can send them to set the place on fire. “But where will we go?” A trace of a smile appeared on Morrowseer’s snout. “With you at my side, we can go anywhere.” Blister gazed into the dark depths of his black eyes. She saw so much in them . . . cunning, determination, and . . . love? “That may be true,” she answered lightly, as if it didn’t matter. But when he lifted his wing, she didn’t hesitate to lean into him. “When I am queen . . . would you be my king?” Blister offered. He arched an eyebrow. “A NightWing as the king of the SandWings?” “That doesn’t matter to me,” Blister replied. “I love you, Morrowseer.” She watched him inhale slowly. At that moment, nothing mattered except for his answer. “Yes, Blister. I will.” Blister smiled. “Then we understand each other.” Characters * Blister * Morrowseer Notes BLISTORROW!!!!!!!! YAY!!!!!! "Then we understand each other." - Morrowseer, TDP epilogue Thought I would throw that quote in there. The hardest part of writing this was deciding location and time. Finally, I chose the ruins of the Summer Palace for the location. For the time, it takes place around the time when Sunny is at the Scorpion Den. This was a request by GloryRainWing! If you want to request a shipfic, you can do it here! Or on my message wall. Or on my two blog posts. Anywhere, really. Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)